Día de Lavandería
by kierinahana
Summary: Sasuke vive un día bastante interesante pues esta vez no esta hinata para ayudarlo, se enfrentara a los problemas de encargarse del pequeño Itachi, de Okami y sobre todo de lavar la ropa, que hara nuestro poderoso ninja.


Día de Lavandería

En el territorio del clan Uchiha se puede ver a un moreno plácidamente dormido, pero en esta ocasión su compañero de cama es un pequeño de 2 años y medio, que se esconde entre el mayor y un perro de peluche.

Los rayos del sol están por asomarse por la ventana pero los dos hombre no tienen intención de despertar pues hoy es el tercer amanecer en tres años que la mujer de su vida no esta con ellos, ese es el verdadero motivo por lo que se encuentran dormidos juntos.

Un gran estruendo y un ladrido que parecía mas un aullido lograron despertar al mayor.

Hmp - Sasuke

El ruido se vuelve a escuchar por lo que se pone de pie y va en busca del culpable del escandalo, conforme se acerca al lugar de donde proviene el ruido se da cuenta de que el animal esta ladrando en forma desespera.

Hmp... Okami que demonios - Sasuke

El joven padre se acerca a la fuente del ruido y al llegar al lugar se da cuenta del desastre que hay en aquella habitación, todo rastro de sueño se le quito pues el cuarto de baño estaba inundado y su esposa estaba apunto de regresar.

maldición - Sasuke

El Uchiha ingresa a la habitación pero al estar descalzo percibe que el agua esta fría, por lo que empieza a deducir que el desastre tiene ya rato, corre hacia la habitación que esta abajo para ver si el agua no se filtro y daño algo.

Al llegar al corredor casi resbala pero sus reflejos lo ayudan para evitar un accidente, las escaleras no representaron un desafío para el Uchiha, pero los juguetes tirados de su pequeño si que lo fueron, pues un par de ellos se clavaron en sus pies, pero esto no lo detuvo pues ahora necesitar ver cual eran las consecuencias.

La habitación que esta debajo del baño es el cuarto de lavado por lo que descubre que la ropa del cesto esta mojada y que el agua empieza a forma un pequeño charco.

Maldita sea - Sasuke

Sasuke regresa a su habitación, para cambiarse y empezar con la limpieza, todos sus movimientos son observados por aquel pequeño animal, al darse cuenta de que aquella mascota esta mojada toma una toalla y lo empieza secar, después de terminada su misión lo sube a la cama.

Okami cuida a Itachi - Sasuke

La seriedad con la que da la orden es escuchada por lo que el animal se acuesta a las espaldas del pequeño transmitiendo su calor, el pequeño Uchiha al percatarse de la fuente de calor gira su cuerpo y abraza aquel calor.

La mirada de Sasuke se pierde en el rostro de su hijo, pues hace tiempo que descubrió que el mejor pasatiempo es ver dormir a sus amores, si por que aun que el no diga nada ellos son lo que mas quiere en este mundo.

Sasuke sale de su habitación tratando de no despertar a su pequeño, por lo que antes de cerrar la puerta da una ultima mirada a su hijo, por lo que la alegría regresa a el cuando ve como su pequeño sonríe entre sueños y logra escuchar el llamado que hace para su esposa, el también la extraña.

A las 8 de la mañana el ya había terminado de limpiar el baño y arreglar la llave, solo faltaba el cuarto de lavado, cuando regresa a su habitación para ver a su pequeño, lo descubre sentado en la cama con el cachorro a su lado, Sasuke lo mira fijamente pues había algo bastante extraño en su pequeño ojinegro.

Okami, otosan no sta - Itachi

...

me dejo - Itachi

Las lagrimas del pequeño recorren sus mejillas sonrosadas, Sasuke al percibir esto entra deprisa pues un dolor en el pecho se instalo al ver las lagrimas de su hijo.

Itachi - Sasuke

Oto... san - Itachi

El pequeño solloza al oír la voz de su padre, al girar el rostro en dirección a la puerta y ver aquel hombre se trata de poner en pie pero al estar enredado entre su cobertor y las sabanas le impiden llevar acabo por lo que cae, Sasuke llega frente a la cama y lo toma en sus brazos pues el dolor y soledad que reflejaban los ojos de su hijo y el tono de solado de su voz, lo paralizaron por fracción de segundos.

Que ocurrió - Sasuke

El moreno tiene en sus brazos a su pequeño, por lo que el niño aprieta entre sus pequeñas manos la playera de su padre y esconde su rostro en su pecho, el silencio era interrumpido por los ligeros sollozos del menor de los uchiha.

Ita kun - Sasuke

La voz del Uchiha era distinta ala que alguna vez se le hubíera escuchado, pues ese tono solo lo utilizaba con el, con su luz.

otoo... s..an - Itachi

no pasa nada, todo esta bien - Sasuke mientras acaricia la espalda de su hijo tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía, logro calmarlo pues los sollozos terminaron y el cuerpo de su hijo se quedo tranquilo.

desperté... y tu no estaba ... me asuste - Itachi

Sasuke sonríe solo para el y el pequeño se queda prendado de la mirada de su padre con la que lograba transmitirle paz y valor, el pequeño siempre consigue la tranquilidad cuando su padre lo mira, pues a diferencia de su madre las miradas de su padre siempre prometen cuidarlo y estar con el. Las de su madre siempre transmiten su amor y protección pero es diferente pues el sabe que el que cuidara de su querida madre y de el será su padre.

La atención del niño se ve interrumpida por el cachorro que se trata de montar sobre la espada del pequeño, mientras con su legua lame la parte de su rostro que logra alcanzar.

La risa del pequeño inunda la habitación, logrando que Sasuke también ría. después de unos segundos en los que el cachorro seguía con sus travesuras y el pequeño Itachi trataba de ocultar su rostro para que su compañero no le hiciera mas cosquillas.

Sasuke logra que el pequeño okami se detenga, por lo que se pone en pie a un con su hijo en brazos, lo lleva hacia la habitación de Itachi, pues el pequeño necesitaba un baño y ropa limpia, lo que lo hace recordar.

Itachi hoy tendremos que lavar la ropa, pues recuerda que tu haha regresa hoy - Sasuke

hai - Itachi el brillo de sus ojos se incrementa a niveles inesperados

así que también tendremos que recoger todos tus juguetes - Sasuke

etto ...- Itachi

hmp - Sasuke

haha... no olvido a mi- Itachi

Sasuke sonríe al escuchar el temor de su hijo, por lo que lo levanta sobre su cabeza y lo mira fijamente, logrando que los ojos de su hijo se pierdan en los suyo.

Itachi tu haha fue a una misión y si no se pudo despedir de ti fue porque estabas dormido y era urgente, por eso no espero a que despertaras, pero no evito que te dejara un beso y me pidió que te cuidara - Sasuke (pero la verdad era que Hinata casi le ordena y exige que cuidara bien a su hijo sino el sufría las consecuencias, por lo que Sasuke deducía que las consecuencias era una semana en celibato por cada herida que su pequeño tuviera, así que lo mantuvo en constante vigilancia y no solo por la exigencia de su mujer sino por que nunca permitiría que nada le ocurriera a su hijo)

demo... yo la estaño mucho, fueron muchos días - Itachi

lose Itachi, yo también la extraño y si, ya son muchos días, pero se que esta bien ella es muy fuerte - Sasuke

al ver el miedo de Itachi perder a su madre lo conmovió tanto que decidió hablar con hinata por este tipo de misiones pues no le gustaba que darse con la duda de saber si estará bien o si la habrán herido, entendía que ella era una kunoichi y que su equipo era el mejor pero el miedo de perderla no lo abandonada cuando ella no estaba en casa.

hai - Itachi

vamos a cambiarte de ropa y después bajamos a desayunar - Sasuke

Sasuke decidió bañarlo después de terminar de limpiar la casa puesto que deseaba que su esposa los encontrara listo y perfectos para salir a caminar juntos, ademas conociendo a Itachi este terminaría con manchas de tierra si decidía regar las plantas de su madre, pues okami no lo dejaba de molestar para que jugara con el.

haiii - Itachi

Sasuke le puso un pequeño pantalón deportivo de color negro y una playera azul cielo y debajo de esta tenia una playera de cuello del mismo color, pues aun que el clima no mostraba rastros de nubes, sabia que el clima estaba un poco frío o mas bien el aire y si se iban a poner a recoger la casa el pequeño debería de estar abrigado.

No quiero que tu haha se enoje si te enfermas - Sasuke

Sasuke lo toma en brazos y bajan en dirección a la cocina, para prepara el desayuno, para sorpresa de sus amigos el si sabia cocinar no del modo tan exquisito y espectacular de su mujer pero no era un inútil como el dobe o el Nara, aun que eso si no tenia el talento de la vestía verde o del genio hyuga pero bueno.

Sasuke preparo un poco de arroz y un par de platos de sopa de miso y un pecado gril el cual compartirá con su hijo, para el pequeño también estaba un vaso grande de leche, coloco en la mesa un florero con unas flores que su hijo corto del jardín de su madre, pues aun que la mujer de la casa no no estuviera presente la costumbre de tener flores frescas en la mesa era algo que a los dos les gustaba.

Los morenos desayunaron en tranquilidad y silencio, para los dos la calma era especial pues estar en compañía del otro era importante mas que mantener una conversación.

Pero Sasuke tenia la duda del porque su hijo lloraba, por eso pregunta.

Itachi por que llorabas - Sasuke

etto … yo - Itachi

el oji negro se sonrrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos como era la costumbre de su madre.

Itachi - Sasuke

el mayor lo mira fijamente para obligarlo y sobre todo darle el valor de hablar, por una extraña razón el logra su objetivo pues con su esposa es igual, es como si su mirada los obligara hablar o mejor les diera el valor de enfrentar sus miedos.

soñé, que tu me dejabas y que Haha no regresaba nunca - Itachi

la soledad y miedo regreso a sus ojos volviéndolos opacos, ese cambio provocó un extraño estremecimiento en Sasuke.

Itachi, yo nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo - Sasuke acaricia su cabello

Ademas tu madre se enfrentaría a cualquiera por estar contigo, sabes que eres todo para ella - Sasuke

Itachi se le queda mirando pues el brillo que su padre mostraba era único, esos ojos negros siempre lo hipnotizaban, era tranquilizarte verlos, el en muchas ocasiones descubría miles de cosas con verlos, ahora entendía que su papa era su héroe.

Hai - Itachi

toma la mano de su padre entre su pequeña mano y la presiona, no necesitaron otra cosa, Sasuke sonrío y pudo ver en el rostro de su hijo los rasgos de su esposa, de su hermano y sobre todos los de el mismo, ahora entendía cuando Hinata decía que Itachi era su reflejo. el pensaba que Itachi era su futuro y su luz, no solo era suyo es lo que creo junto a su mujer, aquella que supo leer su alma a través de sus ojos y libero su corazón de sus pecados.

Al terminar de comer Sasuke se puso a limpiar los utensilios utilizados para cocinar y los platos y cubiertos utilizados, mientras el pequeño empezaba alzar sus juguetes que estaban en el jardín.

Cada uno termino con su labor, Sasuke se dirigió a limpiar la sala y living, mientras el pequeño recogía sus juguetes y los colocaba en su caja, limpiar y sacudir fue rápido, después siguió las habitaciones donde cada uno se encargo de lo que les correspondía.

Itachi levantaba sus juguetes y los acomodaba en su lugar y la ropa sucia la colocaba en la cesta, Sasuke limpio y sacudió los muebles, levanto la ropa y tendió la cama, después se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo pues un que la noche anterior lo acostó en su cama el pequeño se deslizo en la madruga para poder dormir con su padre, por lo que acomodar la cama del pequeño era cosa sencillas.

Terminada las tareas que el Uchiha mayor consideraba fáciles, seguía la de lavar la ropa pues Hinata había estado fuera tres días y hasta hoy que era su ultimo día Sasuke tomo la decisión de lavar la ropa.

Tomo la cesta con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo la manita de su hijo, detrás de ellos venia la masco Okami que en su hocico traía un muñeco en forma del actual hokage, cosa que a Sasuke le agradaba mucho puesto que tener a su mejor amigo como Hokage era algo difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo cuando algunas de las misiones que le encomendaban eran tan absurda, pero como es el hokage uno no puede negarse verdad.

Al entrara al cuarto de la vado, se da cuenta que la ropa que estaba mojada por el incidente de la mañana era su rompa interior y alguna ropa de Itachi por lo que novio ningún inconveniente en empezar a lavar esa ropa.

Separo la ropa de color de la blanca y después hecho en la lavadora su rompa interior blanca con los calcetines de su hijo, Itachi miraba a su padre y cuando Sasuke se giro para buscar el jabón liquido y Itachi ve un par de calcetines rojo los cual estaban mojados y los avienta asía el seto que esta encima de la secadora pero por la fuerza caen dentro de lavadora.

Sasuke gira y ve como su pequeño esta encima de un montón de ropa, pues el cesto que estaba en la esquina estaba tirado y con un okami dentro, Itachi trataba de sacarlo pero okami solo trataba de tirar de una prenda de color negro.

Okami sal… - Itachi

Itachi - Sasuke

Otosan… okami no quiere salir - Itachi

Hmp - sasuke

solo se gira y coloca jabón sin medir la cantidad cierra la tapa de la lavadora, se agacha para sacar al lobo del cesto, después se lo pone en los brazos a su hijo y recoge la ropa, al terminar, salen los tres de la habitación y se dirigen a ver la televisión.

vez, okami portate bien - Itachi

... - Okami solo lo miraba fijamente

otosan se va enogar, yo ambien - Itachi

Mientras veía fijamente al animal y sus mejillas eran infladas, parecían dos manzanas rojas según Sasuke que lo miraba entretenido. al terminar el regaño itachi acaricio al animal y tomo entre sus manos una pequeña pelota tara poder jugar con su querido okami.

Durante ese tiempo el miraba un programa de televisión sobre la historia de los clanes, Itachi jugaba con una pelota la cual aventaba hacia el jardín y el cachorro la traía provocando la risa del moreno, pues el pequeño animal daba vueltas hasta que lograba encontrar.

Un estruendo se escucha alterando al pequeño y poniendo en alerta a Sasuke pues aun que nadie lo notara el solo ponía atención al juego de su hijo, le gustaba mirar el brillo de Itachi al sonreír, le recordaba el que tenia su esposa cuando lo miraba. al escuchar el estruendo se levanto y con el sharinga activado se encamino por aquel pasillo, el ruido de algo moviendo se y de golpes era extraño en su casa, por lo que prefería prevenir, giro para ver a su hijo, el cual abrazaba al animal, decidió hacer un clon y dejarlo con su hijo por si tenia que alegarlo del lugar.

Al ver que todo el escandalo provenía del cuarto de lavado desactivo el sharinga por primera vez en dos años y medio Sasuke puso los ojos tan abiertos y la voz se le fue, pues en realidad no quería recordar la vez que pos accidente encontró a Naruto y a Sakura en pleno ataque de pasión en una habitación del hospital.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para borrar lo que el consideraba como lo mas asqueroso que había visto en su vida... pero bueno ante el una enorme capa de espuma de jabón rosa salia de lo que el consideraba la lavadora.

Trato de introducirse en la espumosa mancha rosa pero era casi imposible, puesto el piso estaba resbalo, la estúpida maquina en ese momento se sacudía y movía evitando que la pudiera apagar, otro golpe se escucho lo que alerto al menor de los uchiha puesto que para su sorpresa el clon de su padre desapareció, por miedo corrió en búsqueda de su padre y al ver la inmensa montaña de lo que el considero nieve rosa no pudo evitar gritar y rei, mientras se aventaba sobre ella.

pero en lugar de caer sobre la fría nieve encontró el cuerpo mojado de su padre, se asusto al principio por el quejido de su padre cuando su pequeño codo se incrusto en una de sus costillas y su pequeño pie le dio en la entre pierna.

Iii.. ta..chi - Sasuke

otosan - Itachi

Feliz por encontrar a su padre y aquella masa espumosa de color lindo, según el pequeño, Sasuke no se pudo mover por el dolor que sentía.

"mi princesa ya no llegara" ese era el pensamiento de un Sasuke a dolorido y triste ante la amarga imagen donde se veía a una pequeña oji perla desvanecerse.

ita… bajate - sasuke

El pequeño se levanto y Sasuke cuidadosamente puso una de sus manos sobre su preciada entre pierna, agradecía que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver no sabría como responder a los cuestionamientos de su hijo.

Sasuke contó hasta 100 y el dolor se disminuyo, se puso de pie tratando de limpiar su rostro para poder ver y apagar la maldita maquina, pues recordó que al tratar de apagarla resbalo pues cuando se agacho tuvo que cerrar los ojos y no vio el muñeco en forma de Naruto de su mascota.

Podía oír las risa y ladridos de okami cerca de la puerta por lo que se apresuro a pagar la estúpida maquina, cuando lo logro se acerco a la puerta, trato de tomar a su hijo pero no lo veía entre tanta espuma así que se agacho y busco su chakra cuando lo localizo, lo tomo en brazos y antes de lograr salir se golpeo con la puerta, maldigo en voz alta.

otosan que es kuso - Itachi

Sasuke se puso pálido al ver la inocencia de su pequeño al preguntar, trato de pensar que responder pero como no se le ocurría nada desvío el tema esperando que a su inteligente niño se le olvidara

Itachi vamos a limpiarte tu haha no tardara en llegar - Sasuke "por que tiene que ser un genio como nissan o como el Hyuga"

Itachi solo sonrío al ver a su padre cubierto de espuma rosa, escucho como okami ladraba, pero esta vez era mas como un gemido de dolor, el pequeño giro para mirarlo y lo vio en el piso tratando con sus patas de quitar la espuma de sus ojos, Sasuke miro al animal lo tomo en el brazo mientras que con el izquierdo cargo a Itachi, se dirigió al baño, coloco a Itachi en el piso y se dio prisa en abrir las llaves de la tina, coloco a al cachorro dentro de la tina.

Itachi pasa me una toalla del mueble - Sasuke el pequeño le pasa la toalla a su padre, el cual la humedece con el agua y empieza a retirar los restos de la espuma en los ojos del animal, los aullidos del animal se calmaron, el silencio regreso y Sasuke dejo que el animal se mojara con el agua tibia mientras que se giraba para desvestir a su pequeño.

Después salió de prisa para buscar las batas y toallas grandes para secarse, regreso al baño y coloco a su hijo en la tina, después se desvistió y entro, en sus piernas puso a su hijo mientras que en su pecho estaba el cachorro, después de un tiempo coloco a Okami en una toalla en el piso y lo seco, extendió otra toalla y lo dejo acostado, se giro para ver su hijo divertirse con sus animales de juguete, tomo el shampoo de su hijo y empezó a lavar su cabello, con la regadera extensible enjuago su cabellos, Itachi se cubría con sus pequeñas manos los ojos.

Tomo una esponja y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, al terminar con el pequeño, empezó asearse el. le tomo casi una hora poder sacar a su hijo de la bañera, le puso rompa limpia, se decidió por un pequeño short blanco y una playera azul marino con el emblema Uchiha bordado en su espalda, su hijo era su misma imagen a su edad.

el se puso un pantalón negro y una ramera blanca con el emblema de los uchiha, tomo a su hijo y a okami en brazos y los llevo al living para que pudieran ver televisan mientras el se dedicaba a limpiar.

Otosan… caricaturas - itachi

Sasuke le puso una caricaturas sobre ninjas y le entrego el control a su hijo, fue hacia la cocina pues era ya casi la una de la tarde y era momento de la comida del pequeño, se adentro en la cocina, le preparo un vaso de leche y galletas, también un poco de fruta picada.

se lo llevo y coloco una manta sobre el cachorro y otra la puso cerca de Itachi, acomodo una almohada pues sabia que después de sus alimentos el pequeño miraría por aproximadamente unos 20 minutos la televisión y después caería dormido hasta las cuatro o cinco de la tarde.

Sasuke miro a su hijo comer, regreso a la cocina para tomar una cubeta de debajo del fregadero y unos trapos para limpiar busco en el armario un trapeador y liquido para limpiar, tomo lo que necesitaba y se encamino a su reto del dia de hoy.

no volveré a decir que lavar es fácil nunca - sasuke

suspiro al ver que la espuma ya casi desaparecía, pero descubrió todo el desastre, las paredes mojadas, la lavadora y secadora con manchas rosa y el piso mojado, empezó con las maquina y siguió con las paredes, después a secar el agua, trapeo al terminar, volvió a poner el ciclo de lavado pero esta vez se aseguro de poner enjuagar antes de comenzar de nuevo. media hora después saco la ropa y descubrió que su rompa interior y la de su hijo tenia un horrible color rosa.

entro en un shock por lo que no escucho a que la puerta era abierta.

Hinata regreso a la aldea con una gran sonrisa pues después de pasar tres días con sus amigos en una misión de reconocimiento y rastreo de un criminal era satisfactoria pues volvió a ser una ninja, pero la alegría se incremento al reconocer que extrañaba a su familia, así que después de entregar su informe y recibir ordenes de la hokage se dirigió a su casa, entro y al no recibir la bienvenida deseada o esperada busco el chakra de sus oji negros, reconoció el de su hijo y lo localizo en el living fue en su búsqueda y lo vio dormido, se acerco a su pequeño acaricio con ternura su rostro y beso su frente mientras lo cubría con su manta.

Después busco a su esposo y lo ubico en la habitación de lavado y fue en su búsqueda, vio la puerta abierta y se quedo observando pues Sasuke mostraba incertidumbre en su rostro, ce acerco a el y pudo ver lo que hipnotizaba, la ropa interior de su esposo estaba teñida de un rosa pastel, tomo entre sus manos una prenda y no pudo evitar reír, lo que logro despertar a Sasuke de su shock .

Hina - sasuke

Sasuke - Hinata

ella todavía tenia la prenda en sus manos, pero no impidió poder corresponder al apasionado beso que le roba su esposo.

te extrañe - Sasuke

lo se,- Hinata

ella se separa de el para ponerle aquella prenda a la altura de su rostro.

que ocurrió - Hinata

hmp… larga historia - sasuke

Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la acercaba a el para besarla de nuevo , Hinata dejo que su marido la acariciara pues tres días sin poder acariciarse y sentirse fue una pesadilla para los dos.

vamos arriba, Itachi despertara en una hora mas - sasuke

no espero respuesta por lo que la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, los dos se entregaron mutuamente un par de veces, después Hinata se levanto de la cama pues tenia que eliminar el sueño que empezaba asentir, pues tenia que ver a su pequeño despertar.

Sasuke se levanto y vistió, pero antes de salir beso a su esposa, con ese pequeño gesto le dio a entender que en la noche continuarían con su pasión y recuperarían el tiempo perdido. llego al living para ver a su hijo abrir los ojos,.

Haha ya regreso - sasuke

Itachi se levanto y corrió en búsqueda de su madre, cuando la vio bajar con un vestido lila, corrió para poder abrazarla.

te estañe haha - Itachi

el pequeño abrazo las piernas de su madre, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Hinata levanto a su hijo y lo coloco en sus brazos, Itachi escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre mientras las lagrimas seguían su camino y morían en la piel de su madre.

Amor, ya estoy de vuelta, te extrañe mucho - Hinata

Itachi levanta la cara y besa a su madre, después los dos bajan para reunirse con el moreno, Sasuke toma por la cintura a su esposa mientras Itachi sigue respirando el aroma de su madre. después de un tiempo así, los tres se encaminan a la cocina pues es la hora de la comida.

Hinata esta lista para prepara algo cuando siente los brazos de su esposo.

Te ayudo - sasuke

ella niega pero el muerde su oído para reprenderla por su negativa, los dos terminan cocinan, mientras su pequeño los mira desde la barra donde su padre lo dejo. Okami se acuesta a un lado de la barra pues como el animal tenia esa costumbre terminaron colocandole ahí un canasto, al terminar de preparar los alimentos Sasuke pone la mesa, después de tres días el ambiente de la casa vuelve a su tranquilidad y calor de siempre.

esta vez la comida es diferente pues Hinata cuenta sobre su misión y pregunta a sus hombres sobre sus dias.

Así que ese es motivo por lo que tu ropa es rosa - hinata

La imagen que tenia en su mente era la de su esposo con la ropa interior rosa, mientras este fruncía el ceño ante un Naruto y Neji burlandose de el, pues el escandaloso del Hokage le estaría tomando fotos para cambiarlas por algo con las fans de su esposo o simplemente para amenazarlo y chantajearlo.

hmp - sasuke

La risa de Hinata e Itachi es celestial logrando calentar el alma de sus esposo y sobre todo agitar el corazón del Uchiha. La comida duro mas de lo acostumbrado pues estaban disfrutando de su reencuentro y recordando un día de lavandería.

tendre que comprarme ropa nueva - Sasuke

lo prometido aquí tienen una mini historia de la familia uchiha hyuga, es siguiente lo subiré este fin si tengo tiempo sino hasta el lunes, recuerden que es sobre disfraces y después seguirá la secuela de Ilusiones que duelen o verdades que matan donde sasuke conocerá al ginecólogo de hinata y por ultimo, padre soltero, continuare con los fic que ya tengo, espero que no pase de 2 semanas pues es que cada que escribo una me surge otra idea para otro one shot pero trataré de terminar mis historias este año y comenzar nuevas.

para los que disfrutan de infidelidad, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capi, pero no puedo terminarlo así que creo que tardare un poco mas, en cuanto la luna ese ya casi esta terminado solo tengo que quedar conforme, los de diferencias sasuhina y naruhina todavía no me surge una idea para las conti pero prometo esforzarme en que los capi sean interesantes.

también debo uno a Bittersweet-hyuchiha donde are sufrir a sasuke y sakura así que cualquier idea se agradece.

me despido y agradezco su tiempo

saludos


End file.
